Always Wanted to Tell you
by Tonights Silence
Summary: Its a story about Itachi and Sakura...some Sasuke in it... If I tell u wanything else it would probably give it away P So just R&R and after tell me what u think!


A/N: Hey, hey! Omg this is my first fanfic. its really short cause I just wanted to try it out first. Im not very good at typing...or that fast :P But anywyas tell me if you like it...or if u hate it I can take it :'( Its a One-shot! Anyways Hope u like it. R&R!

I do not own Naruto..wish I did... Atleast I own this story .

--R&R--

Sakura was five when she met Uchiha Itachi. As usual Sasuke and the other kids had been bugging her about her huge forehead. Its not like she wanted to have a big forehead. Their taunting really began to hurt her, so she ran away crying into a nearby forest. She was crying by a tree when she heard a twig crack. She looked up and saw a figure in the shadows. A man stepped out from the shadows. He was very handsome. He had black eyes that made you want to stare into them. His hair reminded her of a Raven but that didn't bug her. It really suited him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. she pointed to her forehead and cried. " What wrong with your forehad?"

"It's big an ugly! Everybody makes fun of me!" She sobbed and told the stranger about the kids.

" I think your forehead is perfect." He brushed her bangs away. " Why don't we go get those kids to say sorry?" She nodded and he helped her up. He grabbed her hand and began walking with her back to the park.

"Mr... why are you nice to me?"

"Cause I want to be your friend" He said and smiled at her.

"You're my first friend then...besides my mommy." She smiled and hugged him." Thank you Mr."

"Call me Itachi, okay?" He said and hugged her back.

"Okay...Im sakura" They walked to the park where they found the kids playing.

--R&R--

"Go away forehead girl! This is our park!" Kiba said and stuck his tongue out when he saw sakura.

Itachi glared at him and said, " Get out of the park before I hurt you and your friends." Sasuke who was nearby heard his brothers voice and walked over to them.

"Why are you with her?" He asked snobbily.

"Go home or I'll tell mom what you've been doing and then I'll show you what mean really is." Itachi glared at him. Sauke just glared back, thinking his brother was bluffing. Itachi turned on his sharigan and his eyes turned red. Sasuke let out a sqeaky sound and ran home. The rest of the kids ran too. Itachi laughed and Sakura began to laugh too.

--R&R--

After that day Itachi and sakura became quick friends. They were together any time they could be. Soon Itachi began to feel more than friendship for Sakura. He never told her afraid she would reject him. He knew one day that he would have to tell her though.

One day Itachi and Sakura were meeting at the tree where they first met. This was gona be the day that Itachi confessed to Sakura. He was excited but nervous at the same time. He didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Sakura sat by the tree waiting. She was playing with a flower she had picked for Itachi. She loved Itachi. He was so nice to her and was her first friend. Today She had met a new girl and became friends with her. Her name was Ino. She couldn't wait to tell Itachi. She was so happy and she was sure Itachi would be too.

She heard a bush rustle and she saw Itachi panting when he had stopped.

"Sakura. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry Itachi?" Sakura was confused and a bit frightened.

" I have to go. I did something really bad. It wasn't my fault though. I have to go now. People are after me." Itachi quickly said.

"Don't go Itachi..."

"I have to... I love you Sakura."

"I love you too." Sakura smiled.

"No I love you, Sakura! Not as a friend. I love you as a girl!" Itachi said. Sakura just stared at him. "I have to go now..but Ill be back, promise!" He pecked her on the cheek and left.

--R&R--

Itachi had been gone for about 7 years. She missed him still. She was mad at him for he hadn't come back once yet. By now she did know what he had done, but she didn't care. She should though. He had killed his whole clan except his younger brother Sasuke. She should hate him, but she didn't. She didn't know why though.

One day sakura walked into the Hokage's office. No one was there. She alwasy wanted to sit in the Hokage's chair, so she did. She turned herself round on it, when she noticed a paper on the desk. Curious she looked at it. She gasped. There was a picture of Itachi and his name was on it. She read it. She ran out of the room crying.

--R&R--

Sauke saw Sakura running. He had began to love Sakura, but knew she didn't love him. She always thought of his brother, the traitor. But, now she would soon stop loving him. He had just found out news about Itachi. He was just going to tell sakura. He was curious as to why she was running though so he followed her. She went into the forst near the park.

He found her and hid behind a tree while he watchd her. He then came out of the shaodws after a while.

"Sakura..." She was crying and it hurt Sasuke inside. He stepped closer.

"Sasuke..." She rubbed her eyes and faked a smile.

"I have something important to tell you."

"What is it sasuke?"

--R&R--

(Seconds after running out of the office)

Sakura cried. Hard. It hurt so much. She didn't know why. She had never cried this much before. She kept running to the forest. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. It must have been a mistake. It had to ahve been. He hadn't come abck yet and he ahd promised. She cried out of anger and sadness.

She decided in her mind that she wouldn't believe it. She stopped and sat by the tree where they ahd met. She began to cry. Minutes later her heard a voice calling her. She looked up and thought she saw Itachi. But, it wasn't it was Sasuke.

"sasuke..."

"I ahve something to tell you."

"what is it Sasuke?"

He rubbed his feet on the ground nervously, not sure how to tell her. "Sakura, he's dead."

She faked a smile. "Who?"

"Itachi" It was true. She cried.

"but...he promised..." She cried hard.

Then she realized it. Why it hurt so much. She loved him! That's why she was so hurt when he never came back. That's why her heart had felt like it was being torn apart into tiny pieces when she found out...it was love. She had never told him. She hadn't realized before because she had felt it all along. "He can't be... I never told him!"

"told him what?" Sauke asked.

"that I love him...so much"

Sasuke was hurt but hid it. " Tell him now. Maybe he'll hear you. Im sure he will. Then go back to a normal life and be happy. That would make him happy too."

She looked at Sasuke. He was right.

"Itachi...I loved you...I still do and always will. So much that it hurts." She whispered this enough for Sasuke to hear. He got closer to her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you"

**The End**

A/N: I know it was kinda bad, but I tried...and did it in less than an hour. Tell me what you think! Maybe Ill write more...better ones :P BTW If u didn't notice I don't really like stories with too happy of endings :P Sometimes I do . Hope u enjoyed it :P Bye bye!


End file.
